


when life gives you ammo, shoot the bullet

by Kenmai



Category: BTB (Webcomic), Breaking the Boundaires (Webcomic), Breaking the Boundaries - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Demon Slayer AU, Demon/Human Relationships, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: It's tense in the air. A fierce friction that edges across Theo's skin as he surveys the area. It's dark. It's quiet. But he can hear him- no rather *see* him. A distant figure at the edge of the forest. He can't make out their features in the slightest, but he's sure he's being watched. Stalked, even. And with the unfamiliar shadow looming in the foreground, there's the ever familiar smell of blood that follows, the sickenly metallic scent he'd taken in more than one could count. And with that realization of what follows, there's also a great sense of danger he's come to know oh so well.It's a silent threat; some part of his brain bitterly muses, as the hunter becomes the hunted.Theo feels himself freeze up before he's even had the time to think. The time to breathe or to even move. He knows he may be done for.Because that thing looming in the distance was getting closer.It was a demon.---self-indulgent demon slayer au (with a twist) starring my OC's because why not?
Relationships: Kai Kiran/Lin "Nathaniel" Ivy, Kai Kiran/Theo Hunter, Lin "Nathaniel" Ivy/Theo Hunter





	1. the smell of blood

**Author's Note:**

> idk what else to say i dont expect this to get any reads ha, its just something i was suddenly inspired to do for fun  
> idk if ill even finish this since its not canon... will update as i please
> 
> i wont be describing the characters in detail this first chapter, so if youre curious as to how they look here they are  
> Theo: https://toyhou.se/1696235.theo/gallery#19983420  
> Lin: https://toyhou.se/1469183.lin/gallery#19983420  
> Theo's mom: https://toyhou.se/2464036.esther-hunter#9372731  
> The stranger: https://toyhou.se/2533508.cain/gallery#13532744

_Alone at the edge of the universe humming a tune,  
_   
_For merely dreaming we were snow._

_A siren sounds like the goddess who promises endless apologies of paradise.  
_   
_And only she can make it right,  
_   
_So things are different tonight._

* * *

_"...L...n?"_

_"...Lin?"_

" _Lin!?_ " Theo questioned in somewhat of a daze. The boy was slumped over on the ground, body practically limp as the snow continued to blow and start to cover him. His blonde hair now tinted more white as well, just like the snow that now seemed to be consuming his frozen form. Theo felt like he was drowning, unsure of what to even make of the scene in front of him. "What are you... why are yo.." He felt heavy, his feet seeming to drag him closer and closer as he trudged on. And that was when he spotted the blood on the ground, a nice little path that trailed from a spot in the snow, which then led upwards to his friend, the dark red liquid looming underneath Lin in the snow. Just how had he missed this? Was he really that out of it?

Almost frantically he reached out for him. "LIN! Please wake up i- i need you to be okay i-"

He paused. The boy felt cold to the touch, the feeling almost making him wince. 

But Theo continued on, shaky hands moving to turn him over. The blood had only gotten worse, a very big portion of it stained into his yukata, dripping down and trailing to his legs. But the biggest culprit seemed to be the slight gash on his left cheek, the blood already dried up from where he had presumably been grazed, but looking at it, he could still tell it had been bad. Shakily Theo's hands moved downwards to feel at his chest. He didn't care about the blood that slightly stained his hands, or the smell of dried metallic liquid making his head spin, he just wanted Lin to be okay...

Almost carefully now, his placed his hand over Lin's heart. Waiting. Feeling for something.

And there it was. It was faint but there was something still beating in his chest. It was the only spot that still felt somewhat warm, so there was a small chance he was still with him!

It wasn't until he looked at the pool of dried blood again did he realize he missed something.

There lay his mother's shoe, presumably it had been there under Lin's body as he bled out. Just the one half of the shoe. It was her favorite pair in fact, and she wore it all the time when she was out and about, but yet here one half of the pair remained, which had been covered under Lin's body and been stained in blood. But if her shoe was here then... where was she. Surely she wasn't in the house when some sort of commotion had gone on. _So then where?_

How could this have happened?

He'd left them at home here. He'd gone to gather wood so he could sell it in town later, leaving Lin to help his mom sheer cattle for dinner as she tinkered away with her crafting. He'd left them, all fresh faces and happy smiles, each person tending to their own tasks in the hopes of surviving for another beautiful day.

And yet, there was her shoe... just lying in the red-stained snow... almost sitting there and mocking him.

Theo weakly looked at Lin again, who thankfully just seemed to be unconscious.

Had he try to protect her?

Quietly, he moved to feel his skin again, warm hands brushing again Lin's cheek. It was still cold, absolutely freezing even, ...but maybe it was just the weather hopefully.

His hands lingered for a thoughtful moment, idly tracing down to his chest again.

There was definitely still a heartbeat. Faint, but there, which means he needed to act fast.

It was at that moment that Theo decided what he should do next, and that involved getting Lin to safety.

He had to help him.

He needed help.

This was all he could even think of to do to atone for the fact the _he_ wasn't there to help them when things had gone wrong. Just the thought of what could've been had the pits of his stomach feeling bitter. But regardless, one way or another he'd get answers. Right now, he opted to gently lift the other up in his arms, cradling him into his chest for warmth. Hopefully that would help Lin some until they got into the city. He thanked his past self for his strength, days of carrying wood and stone to the village to and fro seemed to have gingerly built up his muscle over the years. But still, even as he started to carry the other through the snow he couldn't help but wonder.

_Who could've done something like this?_

\---

Theo had been on a race against time. In fact, one could say he was on a race against himself, the way his heart beat with worry as every single step echoed through the thick snow, it wasn't hard to imagine why he felt like he barely had the time. It was a grueling battle just to get through the weather alone, now he had another person in his arms to be mindful of that was possibly on the brink of death. He didn't have time to overthink how he must look a mess ragged with bloodstains from where Lin lay against his chest. He didn't have the time to watch his footing, his legs refusing slip and fall even as he nearly lost his balance a few times rushing through the forest.

He never had time. For anything for that matter.

As time was just a wicked temptress that cared for none but herself. He'd have to make his own luck...somehow.

It was then that he heard muffled noises coming from somewhere below, which quickly turned into grumbling then a low growl. Quickly his eyes cast down to Lin in worry, the older boy stirring slightly in his arms. Theo slowed down only slightly, just to see what was happening.

"Lin!? Are you awake?" He asked, relief practically flooding in his voice. "I'm taking you to the nearest medic as soon as possible! Just hold on a little while longer, please i-"

There was a loud guttural growl that resounded from his arms, so jarring and unexpected that Theo came to a complete stop. The confusion was evident on his face, but soon it morphed into something more akin to being on edge. Lin was shaking, his movements becoming more violent and stilted to the point where Theo could only look on in bewilderment. Was it a stroke or...? He had no idea what was happening.

The shaking had gotten so bad to the point where Lin nearly rolled out of his arms. Theo was quick to reach out and catch him, the two falling in the cold snow.

Ugh, at least the snow had been somewhat soft enough to break their fall. But still the cold was nothing to blink at, and Theo felt himself groaning as he slowly opened his eyes. He shook himself, the snow flying off of him and all directions. Brushing his face he looked at the ground, expecting to find Lin still lying there, wondering what he should do to help. But the moment he opened his eyes, the other was gone, the spot he had fallen empty. 

Even more confused now, the brunette had wildly looked around.

Until he saw him.

Standing in the distance was the familiar figure of Lin, just a ways away to the point where Theo couldn't quite see his eyes. Something seemed off as he stood there, shoulders twitching ever so slightly. His once blonde hair had gone completely stark white, just like the very snow the two stood on. And there was still a low growl emanating from somewhere deep in his chest.

Something inside Theo's chest was practically screaming and calling out to him that he should _run_. But another part of him wanted to stay and watch, wondering just what in the world could possibly be happening now. It seemed the latter part of him won, the boy staying still as a stone as he kept an eye on the other. His gut told him to stay low to the ground and quiet, because something still felt off in the air. The way Lin swayed side to side now had him feeling tense but he was unsure why. Wasn't he just trying to get the other some help mere moments ago.

Yet quietly still, he called out. "...Lin?" Theo tentatively said, just to test the air.

For a moment Lin stumbled again, shuffling jaggedly and unbalanced as he looked in Theo's direction now. And it was then that Theo saw. The beautiful shades of blue he had come to know and love for years was a completely different color. They were glazed over with something else, the once beautiful blue hinging on something much duller. And that was when he knew that something was really, really wrong with this picture.

A set of sharp claws had started to crudely grow from the tips of his nails, his movements still jagged as he growled.

Lin had started to advance upon him.

Moving swift like a fox, he was there in mere seconds it seemed, and within that time Theo had barely managed to roll out of the way. Thinking fast he moved to grab a spare branch laying nearby, the debris probably haven fallen off at some point. It wasn't much but it could buy him some time. Just as quickly as he'd grabbed it Lin was already moving again. Lin was heading straight for him, the intent to charge right into him as they both toppled back onto the snow. Theo hissed as hit back hit against the hard, cold surface, but he had other things to worry about in the moment. Like his friend trying to kill him currently by pinning him to the ground with his newfound freakishly unheard of strength. Lin had surged forward, seemingly trying to bite him and he hissed and growled. Theo barely had the time to react the moment he'd fallen back but his hands had been quick, using the fallen branch to hold the other back. The moment he had tried to reach out and bite down into Theo's neck he'd been quick to use the branch.

Theo was by no means weak in the slightest, despite how he looked, but he wasn't sure the branch cold him much longer.

There were tears welling up in his eyes, the disbelief and shock apparent. "Come on, Lin! Snap out of it!" Theo tried in a desperate cry. "I know you're still in there!"

There was a crazed look on the others face as he bared his teeth, but for a moment; just the briefest of moments, something seemed to tick in the others head. But it was gone as soon as it came, that same dulled out expression returning in his eyes. His snarls only grew worse and with that came a certain hunger. And with a powerful surge forward he bit down and through the branch, the poor piece of wood breaking in half all over them. If was then that Theo quickly grabbed a handful of snow, throwing it up into the others face and using the momentum to roll out of harms way.

Theo was up on his feet in an instant, turning to see the other trying to wipe the snow out of his face.

But just as suddenly as he blinked, Lin was gone again. He looked to his left, then right. Then froze.

There was a sword at Lin's neck, a beautiful rose colored blade that edged awfully close to the other's Adam's apple. He was being restrained with another arm, a poor attempt at trying to get away the more he growled. Slowly, Theo's eyes trailed up the sword following nails that were painted black. And it was only when his eyes trailed up even more did he realized that said hands were attached to a person.

And just as suddenly Theo realized the situation. A mysterious stranger. The sharp blade. A struggling Lin.

Lin was in trouble.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't hurt him! Please!" He pleaded. "I beg of you."

They huffed in mild amusement, as if Theo had just told them a funny joke, and not because he was trying to kill his friend; who had just previously tried to kill _him_ , but that part didn't matter too much now did it?

"Why shouldn't i?" They smoothly said, the blade of their sword digging deeper into Lin's throat. Or rather _he_ said, the voice was light and airy, but soft. Yet still held a lower range from what he could tell. He admired his nails for a moment as he held his sword, eyes slowly trailing back to look at Theo. "You should be happy that i'm disposing of them. Saw that whole shit show that just happened and thought i'd spare you the help." They cocked their head to the side. "Seemed like you could use it."

"Look, i know he just tried to kill me, but he hasn't!" Theo tried. "So just let him go! We can resolve this."

Even from the small distance between them, Theo could see the other looked incredulously at him. _Wait were there hearts in his eyes?_ Theo shook his head. _He must be seeing things._ And all the while Lin was still struggling, a very annoyed grunt leaving his mouth. "So, let me get this straight." Theo could almost imagine if they had a free hand, one would be resting on his hip in astonishment. "You, just narrowly avoided death, and you want me to just," He shrugged his shoulder. "Release him again. Let him go nuts." He tsked.

"Well. When you put it like that i... Wait, no- " Theo shook his head. "He's really important to me okay! He's all i have!" He took a step forward. "I can't lose someone else!" 

"Stay back civilian." The stranger quietly warned. Their hair was a mess of curls, seemingly green in the dark of the night, but very pretty all the same. The moonlight seemed to cloaked him in a somewhat ethereal glow almost. He could see from where he stood that they had long lashes. Despite their rather large and protective white uniform it was evident in his stance that he had a well-trained form, hands deftly holding onto the sword. Said hands were very well taken care of for that matter. Tough it was a wonder how a white uniform didn't get dirty often.

The stranger eyed Lin carefully, his gaze trailing over to Theo for a thoughtful moment. 

And for awhile there something seemed to click under his watchful gaze, but as soon as it was there it was gone, his face becoming somewhat impassive. After all, to show too emotions in the line of action could very well cost your life. The current situation played out like all the others; a demon that needed to be slain, a civilian that needed to be protected, then his job was done. He could go home and relax until it was time to lay his life on the line again. But yet.... something was different about this particular scenario.

He clicked his tongue in mild annoyance.

"What's your name young one?" The stranger asked looking through his long lashes. There was a slight frown on his face, obviously not pleased with what was currently unfolding, but he was still eager to listen in as well. "State your current whereabouts and try to calmly explain the situation. And remember, ....you are safe for now since i'm here. Nothing to worry about." Theo appreciated that he was trying to be somewhat comforting,even if he did have a blade at his friends neck.

The silence that followed invited Theo to take a long exhale. He tried to calm himself, regain a bit of his focus back. And soon he started to tell the other his story.

"T-Theo Hunter. I live in the forest with my family. It's me and my mom, and sometimes my friend who stays over and helps." He spared a glance at Lin who was still struggling under the stranger's hold. "I was on my way back home when i found my friend there... lying on the floor bleeding a-and my mom missing, so i." He swallowed. "I picked him up and i was going to get help but then he started acting like-" It was then that realization kicked in Theo's words trailing off. "..A demon..." He frowned as the stranger continued to watch him in silence. "He turned into a demon.... but he was never he demon... he was always human... how could he..."

For some reason at that moment Lin had stilled, now haven given up on trying to escape. But he seemed a bit more like himself now, watching Theo with a concerned look in his eyes and he slumped over slightly. He seemed like he wanted to talk, but the words just wouldn't come out his mouth.

The stranger with the sword seemed worried as he finished talking, his posture loosened up a bit but the grip on his sword was still strong. He eyed Lin again, this time there was an indiscernible look on his features. He hummed as he let the story digest before watching Theo again. "...Sounds concerning. Very concerning." He seemed to know more than he let on, the older man now biting on his lips in worry. "You know what. Just this once, i'll let this slide."

"U-Um, thank you! Er, uh.. thank you...?" Theo leaned forward a bit as he trailed off, trying to subtlety ask the other for his name. Said man rolled his eyes.

"My name is Cain. You hear that? C-A-I-N. Cain." He let Lin go then, quickly moving to bash the other in the head with the hilt of his sword. Lin was out in a matter of seconds, body slowly slumping to the ground. Theo didn't like the fact that he looked slumped over in the same way that he found him a matter of hours ago.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Theo yelled in shock. 

Cain deftly put his sword away, making a quick peace sign with his hands and a cheeky little smile. "I had to restrain him some way. Hands were like, getting kinda tired. But anyway-" He quickly held a hand up to shoosh Theo seeing that he was going to speak. "Before you get mad let me help. You do want my help, right? Otherwise _schwick_." He moved his hand in a slicing motion against his neck to mimic the sound of his sword and he looked over at Lin. 

Theo looked unamused.

"Sorry. Anyway what i wanted to say was. I have a way i _might_ be able to help... but i'll need you to find someone first."

Theo looked skeptical. "And this person is..." He raised a brow.

"Youre going to need to head to Belrose Village. There you'll find a man called," He paused thoughtfully. "...Quinn." He seemed to test on his tongue. "He's a doctor."

"Ooh, a doctor! Why didn't you say so beforehand- I need to act fast-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up, shorty!" Theo furrowed his brows. _Shorty? This man was barely as tall as him, if only by a little. Who was he calling shorty-_

Cain carefully reached into his pockets then. He fumbled around a bit until he made a pleased noise, seemingly finding what he'd been looking for. It was then that he pulled out a fox mask, the mask beautifully painted white with all sorts of red dots and lines to further adorn the masterpiece. He held up the article, waving it slightly. "You see this here?"

"A mask?" Theo quietly said.

Cain nodded, a nice smiling gracing his face. "Not just any mask though."

The green-haired man walked over to where Lin was still slumped over, and gingerly he squatted down next to him. Lightly he placed the mask on Lin's unconscious head. Quietly he tightened the strings around him and made sure they were secure before he placed his hand on top of the mask. He mumbled a few words quietly to himself before he stood up again, dusting himself off. Perhaps it was a prayer?

"Now i did use a spell of simple suggestion, but something tells me he may come back to his senses in his own time..... strangely enough. This is quite the curious case really but never mind that!"

He put a hand on his hip as he looked at the brunette.

"It's a protection mask. More so to protect those around him... But keep that on him at all times." Theo looked curiously at said mask. It was pretty of course, but it looked nothing more than a simple fox mask with strings on it to keep it attached to a person. And yet this would help Lin? "It doesn't need to be fully worn the way it is now, though that's recommended if he wants to hide his changing features from others." Cain said quite seriously. "But since it doesn't need to be fully worn it can still be pulled up and moved to the side so long as it stays ON him. So he should still be able to talk if the mask is moved slightly. Just as long as it stays on his being. The string attached is equipped with a strong material which cannot be broken or sliced easily. In the event that it _is_ cut somehow though, the protection will be broken and a temporary spell may only help for a short while, lest he learns to control himself somehow. But do be aware, having this mask to carry around is also a test for _him_ , to ensure that he knows just how valuable and precious a warding mask like that really is. Once it's gone things will only get harder. Any questions?"

"Yes, um about the mask-"

"Great! Your test begins now."

"Wait, a test? What?"

"Anyway, Find Quinn." He winked and waved at the other. "Ask about the Angelite Seven. Tell him Heartley sent you. He'll know."

It was then that he seemingly vanished. Moving so quickly he practically disappeared into thin air.

Theo had been so stunned that he barely had the time to properly react. "B-but wait Cain! What about when he wakes up!"

Only the silence of the night gave a reply to him.

"Um... thank you." He said into the quiet. And if somehow, Cain was still around, he hadn't let his presence be known only the rustling of the leaves blowing in the wind had given him some form of closure. He looked at Lin still laying there for a moment. He had a lot of work to do. Belrose was deep into the city, nearly the opposite direction from here. Not only would it be a far trot, but he still had to deal with Lin.

He had so many questions still lingering on his brain but once again, it seemed he didn't have the time to dwell on it.

Lin needed to be lifted if he was gonna make the trek.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was black and dark, it felt cold. Slowly he opened his eyes, despite it being the night Lin felt as though it was still too bright. That's when he slowly looked up and saw him. 

"Lin!"

The other was already reaching over to hug him Theo quickly returning the gesture.

"Why are you carrying me like this? My memory is a little foggy..." He seemingly flushed. It was hard to tell considering he had the mask on. Speaking of said mask though the other had reached up to hide his face in embarrassment, only until he was met with the hard, cold cover the mask. He paused, and felt it again. Confused, his hands were already moving to try and examine, whatever it is that was on his face.

"Don't take it off!" Theo quickly said.

Slowly he moved to put Lin down.

It was then that he saw the dried blood stained on Theo's clothes. And for some reason the first thing he thought to do after was to quickly look at his own attire, the same dried blood all over him; the liquid stained all over his palms. It was now the color of a deep mahogany, only less vibrant, the sight of it setting something low in Lin's stomach. And just as quickly, it all started to come back to him, bit by bit..... going unconscious.... the feeling of Theo carrying him... having a sword at his neck.

Whatever sort of state he had been in obviously wasn't the best, his knees still feeling shaky.

"Did I... Did I go berserk somehow? Did I try to hurt you!?" He quickly bowed, shaky hands kneeling to the ground. He was practically trembling at the thought of his own actions. "I-I-I'm sorry! I'm deeply sorry! If you want to slice my head off then I greatly accept as punishment. If I harm you then there's no point in me being around." And he sounds absolutely torn, repulsed at himself. "I-I don't deserve to live please I couldn't, shit I can't face you anymore please just-"

Suddenly there were gentle hands in his blonde hair. They caressed him, ever so slowly and carefully; as if he would break. But man, did it feel warm.

Confused Lin slowly looked up.

Those same gentle hands moved down to cup his cheeks, ever so slightly. Light to the touch but not quite there, just enough to ground him, to get him to lock eyes with the other. "Lin." And he was pulling him into his arms, as if he hadn't just tried to kill him moments ago, as if they both hadn't nearly gotten themselves killed... as if.... his mom was still just around the corner somewhere. But no, it was just the two of them in that moment. It felt comforting. Like a warm breeze had washed over and gotten rid of the chill that plagued his bones. "It's okay."

And for the first time in a long time Lin felt like crying. He was so used to holding in his emotions around others, even Theo for the most part. He was so used to keeping up this image, trying to stay strong and tough for the two of them. Yet the tears fell in fat drips down his now pale cheeks, and he wept and sobbed in Theo's arms, if only for a moment to let it all out.

And ever so slightly, Theo started to soothingly pat his hair, the young boy uncharacteristically calm as he watched him.

"I..." Lin sniffled. "What.... should we do now..." He was at a loss. Where on earth could they go from here. Not only did he fail at protecting the closest thing he could call his own mom, but he nearly got her son killed. The heaviness of shame still weighed heavily in the pits of his stomach, but at least Theo offered somewhat of a comforting presence now. Usually the older boy was so calm and collected... yet right now, in this moment, he was the one that needed to be grounded more than ever.

"I do have an idea in mind." Theo quietly said. Without looking up Lin already knew there had to have been a sparkle in the others eye. "If you're up for the challenge of course."

He felt the other still in his lap. And the two locked eyes, a quiet conversation playing in the air.

Lin wasn't sure if he'd like this, but he had a duty to uphold. A promise to keep. And the weight of shame still clung heavy to his back, and that needed to be remedied posthaste. 

Lin, although unwillingly, had decided to get up from the embrace of Theo's arms. He missed his warmth as soon as he'd done so, already regretting his decision, but he realized quickly that this was important. And he wanted to be better. To make up for where he'd been wrong.

Almost breathlessly he turned to him and declared: "Just say the word. _How can i help?_ "

\---

"So." Lin sat up a little straighter after the other had explained the situation to him. "You're telling me, that we have to find someone named Quinn, right?" Theo shook his head somewhat like an excited puppy, for he was simply happy to see his friend ok and alive now. And oh, not trying to kill him. That too. That was very important.

All he'd done throughout his whole little explanation was to stare at the other, those intense eyes of his were on him the entire time, rapt with attention as he listened on. It was as if Theo could start rambling on and on yet the other would be there to listen. Hell, Theo could probably and Lin would still look at him like he just said the most interesting thing in the world. It was electrifying. And a bit worrying at times. But for now, he relished in the positive attention.

"Yes, that is the name Cain gave us. We must find a person named Quinn. Doctor Quinn." He quietly corrected himself.

"And this, 'Quinn' will be able to help me somehow?" He raised a brow. "Just how exactly?"

"That part comes later. Maybe." Theo quickly tried to shrug off. Nervous energy still lightly clung to his chest, but he was feeling more at ease as he walked with the other. "The village of Belrose apparently holds all the answers. Or at the very least temporary ones." He quietly corrected.

The two came to a crossroads with a small flowing stream. Lightly, Theo moved to step on the rocks that made a little path to the other side. Lin was quick to follow, his movements seemingly more polished. He had a hand out, ready to catch Theo if he slipped backwards, but the other paid him no mind as he hopped across.

"What matters forthright though..." He motioned around him, eyeing the great big woods the two were somewhat lost in. "Is finding a place for the night. At the very least..." He turned to Lin. "Don't suppose you have any money for an inn. I hear red colored gold is the new 'in' thing." He joked.

Lin rolled his eyes. "Ha ha Very funny." Theo only beamed more.

"Seriously though."

"Unfortunately, I actually didn't have anything on me before i got attacked... everything is a little hazy."

Theo frowned. "Well," he took a moment to consider their situation. "Let's just keep walking for a bit more. If we can't reach a nearby town soon then perhaps we can stumble upon a makeshift residence for the night. It is rather unsafe outside at this time..." He said warily.

Theo hummed. What were the chances of them finding a place to squat for the night just like that though-

Theo stopped in his tracks and blinked. Once. Then twice.

Lin, now confused had slowly come to stop next to him. He tilted his head in obvious confusion, slowly turning his gaze to follow where Theo was looking. Even under the fox mask he himself blinked once then twice.

In the very distance, though quite far away, there was the familiar silhouette of a small wooden house. And as they got closer clearly it was mostly abandoned, merely a simple storage unit where people would move on to and fro to travel from one place to the next. An in-between house one might say, so to speak.

They exchanged looks with each other.

Quietly now, the two made the somewhat long trek up towards the little wooden house. It never hurt to be careful. If someone had actually been there then they'd plead to stay the night. Worse, a demon could be on the loose, or very well; another demon slayer coming to claim Lin's neck. But if no one was there the two could rest peacefully. And that is what he hoped what would happen.'

"It's clear." Lin quietly uttered. He made a motion with his hands, signaling for Theo to head on inside first. "We should rest here for tonight."

Theo was more than happy to oblige, ready to rest his weary bones. "Do care to keep the mask on, Lin. Remember you can pull it to the side if it brings you discomfort."

"Pay no mind to me." The blonde insisted. "Let me see your wounds."

"No let me see yours. I can assure you I'm rather fine." Theo huffed. "The only thing draining at me is mild fatigue after the rush of adrenaline."

"We don't have any medicine." He said looking at the other discerningly. "And it's not like you have any sort of aid or water to help." Despite his protests he was already moving over towards Theo. He gave the other a pointed look as he lingered there, unsure of what he should be doing now. Where do you want me? He almost seemed to be saying.

The brunette hummed as he went to work dutifully checking and feeling over his friends body; who in tow had remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole process. He was focused on staying still as a feather, the feeling of Theo's nimble hands on his chest were more than welcome. Of course, there was still dried blood staining all over him, but his wounds seemed peculiar. In fact there were no wounds at all. And yet Theo had recalled the big gash in his stomach, the sot where blood pooled down

"They've already... healed?" 

"Have they now?" The other seemed very surprised at that. Lin patted himself. "I was feeling a bit better come to think of it."

"Could it be.... your new uh- " Theo cleared his throat. "Demon related circumstances?"

"Most likely. That may be the case." Lin looked a bit more serious. "I will be more careful from now on though. I promise."

The smile that left Theo was downright elating. It made Lin's chest feel warm.

"Wonderful." He felt sad as theyre hands detangled.

"First thing tomorrow let's see if we cant find a vendor. I doubt its good to walk around in bloody clothes, yeah?"

"We still haven't solved our money issue though..."

"Who said we needed money." Theo smiled innocently.

Lin raised a careful brow. "You aren't planning to steal are you." He stated very carefully. "It's wrong you know."

"What happened to the old Lin." Theo smiled, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "The old Lin would say something like, _you cant steal.... without a plan._ "

Lin seemed unamused, especially at the lackluster impression of himself. He was still being cautious after all. "Oh yea? Does Present Day Theo have said plan?"

"Indeed i do." He motioned for the other to lean closer. Despite himself Lin did just as asked, letting the other whisper his ideas to him.

"So, to summarize." Lin said after sometime. "Commotion plus distraction equals which equals to snatching something up."

"Exactly!"

Lin seems to ponder this for a long while in silence, but then he's matching the grin grin on Theo's face with equal enthusiasm. "I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> here are a few things to clarify... since i know this is technically an AU of an AU (kind of)
> 
> -Theo's not joining any sort of Demon Slayer corps (for the most part), this is more so about his skill and survival and learning how to bargain and thrive than to 'become powerful while slaying demons and get a cure)  
> -They could try to find a cure for Lin among the way, but for the most part Lin is just happy to be alive, he doesnt care that he's a demon now as long as he gets to stay with Theo. And since Lin doesnt mind, it doesnt bother Theo too much.  
> -compared to demon slayer there is DRASTICALLY less death and suffering... lol  
> -Their ages in this are:   
> Theo - 18  
> Lin - 19  
> Kai - 20 (in human years)


End file.
